Cops and Robbers
by Funnygina
Summary: The Winx Club are the most wanted robbers and the Specialists are the best in the police force. Will the specialists capture the winx club and find out the secret that the winx club's boss been hiding or will they rot in jail. Mostly MXR.
1. The Black Diamond

"Girls lets go" said a girl with a mask cover in top of her nose and some of her forehead showing her navy eyes.

The girl walked ahead to be followed by five other girls.

"M, what are we getting?" said a girl with the same mask as M but it showed golden-orange eyes.

"We are getting the black diamond, S" she replied.

"No you're not" said a man with spiked magenta hair.

"Says who" challenged a girl with dark brown skin tone.

"The police" replied the blonde haired one.

The girls froze. M slowly back away to the girls.

"F and T you find a way out. L, B, S go get the diamond. I'll handle them" M told them.

"There are six of them" said the red head.

"Don't worry B, now go" M told her.

"Wait…T, don't wait for me if I take longer than five minutes" M told her.

The girl with short magenta hair nodded in response even though she couldn't see her. M nodded her head and at that T and F went in one direction and B, L, S went in the other.

"Fighting six on one isn't fair to you" said a boy with the same hair color as M.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents" She replied.

"I say we split up like the girls did" Said the green eyed one.

"I agree" the boy with orange hair replied.

"Ok Helia you and Timmy with go after the pink haired one and her partner. Sky, Nabu, Brandon go after the rest. I'm gonna take care of her" said the spiky haired one.

M walked backwards to block both hallways. Five boys walked toward her. She closed her eyes and lifted her leg to kick whatever was in front of her. When she opened her eyes she saw two out of the five boys on the ground.

"Come on boys lets have fun" M taunted them.

"M let's go we go it" She her T's voice through her ear piece.

"Sorry got to run. See you next time" M said and with that she ran down the hall.

She caught up with the rest of the girls and they all ran back to their hideout.

"You got it?" M asked.

"Yup Musa we did" S told her.

"Did you take down those boys" L asked her.

"I got two of them Layla" Musa told her "Tecna save me"

"You're welcome" she said.

"Bloom you got the diamond?" Musa asked.

"Right here" Bloom told her.

"Flora, you and Stella go and deliver it to Baltor" Musa told them.

"Why do we always give stuff to Baltor?" Stella asked.

"Because Bloom, Tecna, Layla hate him and He hates me but the feeling is mutual." Musa told her.

"Then why do we work for him?" Flora asked.

That was a good question.

"Because he's all we have" Bloom explained.

"I don't want to know about our parent because that means we might never see each other again" Layla said putting her opinion out.

"Ok, let's go Flora" Stella said taking the diamond.

* * *

"They got away again!" The spiky haired one yelled.

"Riven we will get them next time" Brandon said.

"Who are they working for though?" Riven asked them.

"You know what I think" Sky told him.

"What?" Riven asked hopefully.

"I thought the red head was kind of cute" Sky told him.

"We are here to capture the band of robbers called Winx Club. We are not here to fall in love with criminals" Riven growled.

"I thought the blonde was hot" Brandon said ignoring what Riven just said.

"I think the light brown head was pretty" Helia told Brandon.

"The pink haired one was pretty to me" Timmy muttered.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Riven shouted

"First of all the dark brown haired chick was sexy. Second, what if they don't have a choice?

"Explain" Riven said.

"They look about 18 a year younger than us. What if they were sort of brainwashed, or confused or maybe from a different country and some one took advantage of that. They could be blacked mailed...that's all i got" Nabu said stating every logical idea that came to his mind.

"I agree with Nabu" Timmy said.

"But, who would do that to them?" Brandon asked.

"Their boss, maybe" Nabu told him.

"How do we find out if they were really 'confused' teens or not?" Sky asked.

"We capture one of them" Riven told him.

"Which one do we 'capture'?" Helia asked.

"We 'capture' the leader" Timmy told him.

"Ok, which one of them is the leader?" Helia said.

"The blue eyed one" Riven muttered.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"The blue-eyed one is the leader. She took the others what to do and she's the one who stayed back." Riven explained.

"It makes the most sense" Timmy said agreeing.

"So how do we capture her?" Helia asked.

"What's with you and questions?" Brandon asked him.

"I'm just wondering" Helia told him.

"Anyway, how about we pretend that we _can't_ catch them so, they become over-confidante. Then we capture her when she's not expecting it." Sky told them.

"We capture her on our terms" Riven said.

"Meaning?" Helia asked making Nabu roll his eyes.

"We make up that there's an expensive thing and when they come after it we catch her" Riven explained.

"That's the plan. Now I'm gonna go and eat something because I'm starved." Brandon said getting up.

* * *

I never really read a story like this so i thought why not and give it a shot. tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Meeting Them

"Great job girls" Baltor said.

"Thank you" Flora replied as Stella rolled her eyes.

"I think you girls deserve a break. For the day and tomorrow you have no work" Baltor told the girls.

"Ok" Stella said with a bit of harshness in her voice.

"Dismissed"

The girls came back to the room smiling ear to ear.

"What happened" Tecna asked.

"We have the rest of the day and tomorrow off" Stella squealed.

"You mean the rest of the night" Bloom told her.

"What do you mean?" Stella questioned.

"It's night time" Bloom replied getting into her bed.

"Oh…tomorrow we go shopping!" Stella replied getting into bed.

"Is food all he can think about?" Helia asked.

"Is asking questions all you can do?" Sky countered for his friend.

"Yes" Helia replied leaving Sky dumbfounded.

"I'm going to bed" Timmy said leaving the room.

"Same here" Riven and Nabu said at the same time.

After awhile Brandon, Helia, and Sky went to bed too.

"Wake up" Stella shouted in Musa's ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Musa replied angry.

"Nothing I just want to go shopping, so get up" Stella said going towards Flora's bed.

Musa muttered something and went into the bathroom.

After one hour and forty-five minutes everyone was ready.

Musa was in blue skinny jeans with a red tank-top with a black jacket over it with converse. Layla was dressed in a green tank-top, black shorts and converse. Flora wore a green dress and green knee high boots. Stella wore an orange tank-top, navy skinny jeans and black heels with orange accents. Tecna had on a tight light purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans with light purple wedged heels. Bloom was dressed in a blue tank-top, black skirt and blue knee boots.

"Let's go…come on…faster…get our asses out of this building" Stella whined.

"Let's go before princess here explodes" Layla remarked.

"Hey!" Stella shrieked.

"Layla that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry" Flora said firmly but softly.

"Sorry" Layla mumbled and Stella accepted the apology.

* * *

Three hours and ten stores later then all took a break at the food court.

"Hey Musa weren't those the cops from yesterday?" Bloom asked looking at the group of guys by the little Burger King area.

Musa looked over and froze.

"Y-y-yes they are" Musa stuttered.

"Holy crap we got to get out of here" Bloom whispered to everyone.

"Why?" Flora asked tilting her head slightly to the right.

"The cops from yesterday are here" Bloom said.

All the girls looked over and froze.

"Let's go and talk to them" Musa said smirking.

"Are you insane?" Tecna asked.

"No" Musa retorted.

"Then why did you say that!" Stella exclaimed.

"They won't know that we're the robbers, so I thought we would become friends with them so we know more about our opponents. Then we have the advantage" Musa explained.

"Sounds logical" Tecna said agreeing.

"Fine I'm in" Layla sighed.

"I agree" Flora said with a sly smile.

"Fine I agree. Damn peer pressure" Bloom muttered.

"I'm in to" Stella said.

"Ok but there are rules. Do not fall in love with them. That means no dating or laughing at their corny jokes. We just want to be 'friends'. Especially no flirting" Musa said looking at Stella when she said the last sentence.

"No FLIRTING!" Stella said stunned.

"Yes Stella I said no flirting. We can't get close to them" Musa explain to her blonde friend.

The girls got up and started walking towards the burger king area.

"Hey guys" Stella said with a smile.

"Hi…do you want to order?" Helia said.

"Sorry um…no my friend here wanted to meet you" Musa lied.

"Oh ok. Well I'm Brandon, the blue haired one is Helia, the one wearing the glasses is Timmy, the blonde one is Sky, the one that has brown hair like me is Nabu and the quiet guy over there is Riven" Brandon told them.

"I'm Stella"

"Hey I'm Bloom"

"Hi, I'm Flora"

"Hello my name is Tecna"

"The name's Layla"

"Sup, I'm Musa"

Riven looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Musa.

"Brandon can I talk to you…NOW" Riven hissed.

"What?!" Brandon said when they got somewhere away from the group

"Doesn't that girl Musa look the familiar?" Riven asked his friend.

"Sort of" Brandon said looking at her.

"Just keep an eye-out on her, ok" Riven said before he started to walk away.

"Sorry but we got to go" Musa said.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Our dad wants us home by five and it four-thirty" Musa replied.

"Oh ok" Helia said.

"Bye" the girls said.

"Musa, why did we really have to leave?" Layla asked.

"Yeah I only talked to Brandon for a minute but then the Riven took him away" Stella pouted.

"I saw them looking at me" Musa told them.

"You think they recognized you" Tecna said.

"I'm not sure but I didn't want to take any chances" Musa told the teal eyed girl.

"Oh ok but where are we gunna go now?" Flora innocently asked.

"To the movies" Bloom suggested.

"Ok" everyone else said and then they were off to the movie theater.

* * *

Sorry of the wait but heres that chapter. I know its been long but blame it on school.

ps. Forced Marrige has its new chapter too.


	3. Wishing To Sandcastles

The girls walked out from the movie theater and went towards the bus stop near the theater.

"That was an awesome movie" Layla explained.

"I know, I love iron man" Musa said smiling.

"Na, Captain American was way hotter" Bloom said.

"The Hulk is my fav" Flora said softly.

"Hawkeye" Tecna simply said.

"Thor and his muscles" Stella said grinning.

"Black widow" Layla said.

"Girls" A male voice shouted.

"Hi Brandon" Stella said smiling at him.

"Hi-I-I" Brandon stuttered.

"Hi guys" Musa said.

"Hello" Riven replied.

"Uhh…what's up?" Musa asked awkwardly.

"We just came out of the movies" Sky said.

"What movie did you see?" Bloom asked tensed.

"Well, we really didn't see the movie. We got kicked out for throwing popcorn" Timmy told them.

"Nice" Layla said.

"What are you doing here? Didn't your dad need you" Riven asked.

"One we were taking a walk. Two he just um… want to tell us to pick up his friends dog cause we're dog sitting. Three what's with the harshness" Musa said with a glare.

"Sorry…you just remind me of someone" Riven lied.

"Who?" Tecna piped up.

"I don't remember she just does" Riven told her.

"Oh"

"She has a name" Musa mumbled.

"Would you lovely ladies want to join us for dinner at the olive garden?" Helia asked sweetly.

"Yes" Flora said before Musa can say no.

The girls walked with the boys they liked leaving Riven and Musa standing there.

"Are you coming?" Riven asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Musa said.

Musa expected him to say no like Baltor always does but he said the complete opposite.

"What?" Musa said with her eyes wide open.

"I said yes, meaning you DO have a choice. Why is that so surprising to you?" Riven said raising his eyebrow.

"No…I…it's…I'm…it's nothing" Musa said flustered.

Riven look at her with a confused expression. Musa looked up and smiled.

"Let's go" She said dragging a confused Riven behind her.

After the dinner it was 7:00 pm so they all took a walk separately. (Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, ect.) Leaving Musa and Riven again standing alone together.

"Um..." Musa said.

"Do you have a choice with anything?" Riven bluntly asked.

"What?" Musa asked with a confused face.

"Earlier you were surprised that you had a choice. So I repeat again, did you ever make choices in your life" Riven asked looking at her.

"Well, no. My sisters and I just listen to my dad" Musa whispered loud enough for Riven to hear.

"Why?" He asked.

"He's all we have" Musa said trying not to give anything away.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Sooooo"

"What was your hobby as a child" Musa asked.

"What?"

"When you were a little kid what was your favorite thing to do?"

"Race, what about you and your sisters"

"Bloom, her favorite thing to do was wish. She wouldn't go to sleep until she wished on every star in the sky and she fall asleep wishing. Then she would start the process over again. Stella she loved to walk barefoot. Tecna well she loved her computer. Flora loved climbing trees. Layla loved swimming." Musa told him.

"What about you?" Riven asked sitting on the grass.

"Well" Musa started as she sat beside him. "I used to sing"

"Used to?" Riven questioned.

"Well, now the girls and I don't do that anymore" Musa told him.

"Why? I still race. Sky still does the chicken dance, Brandon still raps, Timmy still runs into the wall every Friday in the morning. He has been doing at ever since he was little. Helia still draws and Nabu still builds sandcastles." Riven said.

"Riven you have to grow up" Musa retorted.

"Yeah you do but you still have to hold on to those little things from your childhood." Riven hissed.

"Whatever" Musa said getting up and walked away.

**Musa Pov**

_You have to hold to your childhood. Well, what if you didn't have one. Was he ever forced to do something that you knew that was wrong everyday because of your 'dad'? _

"Musa!" Stella shouted at me smiling. I just kept on walking.

They ran up to me and saw me crying. Crying? I never cry, I didn't even notice that I was. We walked 'home' and went to the room we all shared.

"What's wrong Musa?" Flora asked.

"You do ever miss wishing on stars Bloom? Stella, do you miss walking barefoot? Tecna, do you miss your computer? How about you Flora, do you miss climbing trees? Layla, do you miss swimming? Well, I missing singing so much" I asked/said with tears still coming down.

"What?" Tecna whispered.

"Do you miss doing all that?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Where did this come from?" Stella asked.

"Riven and I were talking and he said that you have to grow up but you also have to hold on to some things from your childhood." I said.

They all looked at me telling to continue.

"He also told me that he still races, that Sky still does the chicken dance, Brandon still raps, Timmy still runs into the wall every Friday in the morning. Helia still draws and Nabu still builds sandcastles" I said.

"Timmy runs into the wall?" Layla asked.

"Yeah Riven said he has been doing ever since he was little" I said meekly.

They all looked at me.

"Let's just go to bed" I told them as I got into bed.

* * *

I thought the girls should just have a fun moment. I loved writing the part where Riven confesses all the childish stuff he and the boys still do.


	4. Choices

Musa Pov

I woke up to see my sisters still asleep. This is really unusual; Baltor always gives us a mission by now. But, I'm not complaining. I opened the window and sat on ledge. All the memories flooded back to me. My fight with Riven and me upset because I quit singing. I looked out the window and I had a flashback.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Tec, what are you doing?" I asked my smart friend._

_"Playing a new computer game" Tecna said focused._

_"Bloom, hey, come look at this game" I called to my sister._

_"One minute let me finish wishing on this star!" She hollered back making me roll my eyes. _

_Bloom came in and looked at the computer._

_"Whoa! This is so cool Tecna!" Bloom said smiling._

_"Bloom, where is everyone else?" I asked._

_"Outside" Bloom said watching Tecna._

_"Ok" I said leaving the room to go outside._

_I saw Stella picking flowers in her nightgown barefooted, Flora was sitting on a tree branch watching the sunset, and Layla had her feet in the pond._

_"Musa" Layla said._

_"Hi"_

_"Where's 'dad'?"_

_"Out again"_

_"Why is he never here?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Musa, do you notice that we away get new things everyday"_

_"Yeah, what about it"_

_"Where do get all that stuff"_

_"He buys it"_

**Flashback end**

Well now we know how we really got all the stuff.

"Musa you're already up" Flora said surprised.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep"

"Same here"

"Mmm"

"I miss climbing trees"

"What?"

"Last night you asked if I missed climbing trees and I do. Everyone misses their childhood hobby."

"Yeah"

"So what's the new mission?"

"We didn't get-"

"Girls I got you a new mission. You got twenty minutes to get ready" Baltor shouted.

"Never mind" I said as the former sleeping girls all got ready.

"So what's the new mission?" I asked the evil man.

"Boys" He simply said.

"Boys?" Stella asked.

"There are six adopted boys whose parents are rich. I want you to get close and steal the loot." He told us.

"Close?" Flora asked.

"Close but do not. I repeat DO NOT fall in love. Also you are going to meet them in the park in five minutes you are dismissed"

In the park

"Where are these boys" Layla asked.

"Sorry girls lost track…of…time…" A boy said slowing down with each word.

We all turned around and saw Riven and his group. Oh shit.

"So you're the girls our parents are taking in while your dad and mom are away" Brandon said.

"Yup" Stella said with gleaming eyes.

Crap! She's in love!

"Oh and don't worry about your clothes out parent picked them up from your dad Baltor" Sky said.

"Say thanks to your parents for us" Bloom said with a smile.

Oh no!

"Let's just go to your guys' house" I huffed pulling the two love sick girls with me.

The boys walked with us to their house and it was huge!

"Well this is the living room" Brandon said.

I ended up looking at a room with a large flat screen T.V with a cream carpet and eggshell painted walls. The couch was pure white with cream colored pillows on it. In-between the couch and T.V was glass coffee table.

"This is the dining room" Sky told us leading us to a yellow painted room with a cream carpet. The dining table was made out of what looked liked cherry wood with elegant chairs. In the far corner was a china cabinet.

"This is the kitchen" Nabu told us.

There was lots of counter space and cherry wood cabinets with stainless steel appliances. They all lead us to our rooms. There where twelve doors. Six doors had the boys' first initials.

"Bloom this is your room and Sky is just across the hall. Stella your room is next to Blooms' room and Brandon is across the hall. Layla you're next to Stella and Nabu is right across. Then it goes in order Flora, Tecna, and Musa. Also Helia, Timmy, and I are across the hall from you." Riven said.

"Your bags are in your rooms too" Helia told us as we enter our rooms.

I entered my room. The walls were red and the carpet was pure white. The bed had white pillows and a red comforter with black music notes. There was a vanity and my bags were by the pair large windows. After I unpacked I went to visit Tecna.

"Hey Tec" I said with a grin.

"Hey Musa" Tecna replied.

I looked around her room. There where lavender walls and a cream colored carpet. There was a vanity and a pair of large windows just like mine. But, the bed had lavender pillows and a deep purple comforter with deep green symbols.

"Nice room" I told her.

"Tecna she's right" Stella said coming with three girls behind her.

"Very nice" Layla complimented.

"So Stella what does your room look like."

"It's pretty much the same except for the walls, carpet, and the bed. My walls are yellow and the carpet is cream but it has an orange tint. My pillows are a pale orange while my comforter is a bright orange with yellow stars. I also saw Blooms room. It has the same thing a vanity and two large windows but, the walls are a pale blue with a pure white carpet. Her pillows are red and the comforter is blue with red swirls all over it." Stella said.

"What you Layla?" Bloom asked.

"I love my room! It has blue walls and cream carpet. The pillows are white and the comforter with a light blue with dark blue waves!" Layla said smiling.

"Flora?"

"Well I have light pink walls with a white carpet. The pillows are pink but it's darker than walls. The comforter is green with very pink flowers." Flora told us.

"Ok well Musa your left" Tecna said.

"The walls were red and the carpet is pure white. The bed has white pillows and a red comforter with black music notes" I said bluntly.

"Do you not like your room?" Flora asked.

"No I do it's… just that…. they are so nice and we… have to steal from them. I just feel so bad" I muttered.

"Yeah" Layla said.

"Girls!?" We heard Timmy shout.

"We're in Tecna's room" Layla yelled.

"So how do you like your rooms" Brandon asked.

"Love them" Stella said.

"We thought you would. We all had fun decorating them" Timmy said.

"You decorated them?" Tecna gaped.

"Yup! Sky did Bloom's room, Brandon did Stella's, I did your room Tecna, Helia did Flora's room, Nabu did Layla's room, and Riven did Musa's room." Timmy told us.

"Yeah well anyway it's dinner time" Riven said.

Everyone left expect for Riven and I.

"Riven…sorry for yesterday" I told him giving up my pride.

"Yeah I know" he said walking away.

I walked after him and pulled on his wrist making him face me. I looked into his eyes and said, "I just said sorry and here you're acting like a jerk. Why can't you just forgive me?" I hissed.

"Why should I?" I retorted.

"I…um…I don't know" I stuttered.

"Listen I forgive" He said.

"What?"

"I said I forgive"

"Oh ok"

"There's a club down the street-"

"We'll go"

"Ok, let's go to dinner"

After dinner we all went to that club. All the boys had jeans and a button down. While the girls all wore dresses (the dresses are on my profile page).

After what seemed like two hours of dancing I went to bar and sat down. I looked around. Tecna and Timmy where talking to each other in the corner. Stella and Brandon were sharing a soda, Sky and Bloom were dancing together, and Flora was talking to Helia as he shows her some sketches I figure. Layla and Nabu were having a dance off. The girls look so happy, I haven't seen them smile this much in a long time. But, where was Riven? I looked around and saw him grinding on some blonde chick. I felt twitch of jeauslosly in my stomach.

I looked down and remembered what Baltor told us; don't fall in love. Well to late Baltor all we all fell in love including me. I got up and walked toward the exit. I turned and looked back and saw how happy my sister's were. I took one last look at that boy who stole my guarded heart.

I had to make a choice; its happiness and love or my duty to Baltor.

* * *

Sorry if its rushed I tried to update quickly because have a lot of things going on. But, anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to review :) .


	5. Italy

Riven Pov

I went to the bar to get a drink. I finally got away from that chick. She's hot but too clingy. I looked around and saw everyone but, Musa. Where is she?

"Hey, Bloom do you know where Musa went?" I asked the red head.

"No, I haven't" She said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Girls have you seen Musa" She asked her friends.

"No" They all said with panic laced in their voices.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing" Tecna said too quickly.

"Whatever I'm just gunna check outside" I said.

I saw Musa walking down the street.

"Musa!" I shouted as I ran up to her.

"Oh hi Riven" Musa said with her head down.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her as we walked together to who knows where.

"Oh, I just needed some air" She said to me.

"Oh" I said to her.

"Yeah"

After a few moments of silent walking I saw a small entrance to the woods. I smiled; maybe I could get her to open up.

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something" I told her.

I lead her through the woods.

"Riven, where are we going?" She questioned.

"I have no idea" I told her.

"Wait what" She said.

I looked back at her and saw confusion written all over her face. We ended up in a clearing by a creek.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"Yeah"

"Riven why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know"

"I don't have time for your stupidity" She said harsh.

"Will you just loosen up and have fun" I said to her.

"No, I can't just have fun"

"Why not" I replied with my voice rising.

"If you been through what my friends and I went through then you wouldn't want to loosen up" She shouted at me.

"Why" I shouted back as the argument started to escalates.

"Because of FEAR" she hollered at me.

There were tears running down her face. When she looked up all I saw was hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Then tell me. I can't do anything if I don't know" I said quietly.

"I can't, that's the problem. Just leave me alone. Once our dad comes back we'll out of your hair" She choked out before she left me standing alone.

"Well, Musa I can't leave you alone. You're just too special to let go" I said to no one.

Musa pov

I walked to the house and into my house with a million thoughts running through my head making get a headache. I just can't believe I cried in front of him. Thank god I left when I did or I would have told him everything and gotten into jail. I wish I could have told him. I wish I could let him protect me. But,-ring ring.

"Hello" I said into my phone.

"Musa where are you?" Tecna said. I smiled at her voice. I love the girls like sisters but I was always closer to Tecna.

"I'm in room" I sniffled into the phone.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No, can you and the girls meet me in my room "I told her.

"We'll be there A.S.A.P" she told me.

Five minutes later five girls in dresses barged in my room.

"Musa are you crying" Layla asked.

"Yes"

"This is the second time." Stella said.

"I know!"

"What happened sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Itold him that I'm afraid of everything and do you know the worst part." I said to them.

"What" Bloom asked?

"I think…I think I fell for him" I said.

"You fell for Riven" Tecna said.

"Yes I did, Tecna. I fell hard" I said.

"Musa, you know how Baltor had that rule not to fall in love. Well we all broke that rule" Stella said.

"What do you mean" I sniffled.

"Well I fell for Brandon, Bloom has Sky in her heart, and Flora has 'Helia' all over her pink notebook. No need to blush I think it's cute. Anyway Nabu has caught Layla's eye and Tecna fell for Timmy. Musa you fell for the bad boy Riven." Stella explained.

"Girls I don't want to work for Baltor anymore" Flora whispered.

"Neither do I" Stella said.

"But, if we quit what would happen to us. He took our memories before, he could do it again." Bloom stated.

"Not if we run away" I said without thought.

"What?" Layla asked.

"We can run away. Change our look. Be free" I told them.

"How will change our look and where would we go?" Tecna asked.

"Well temporary dye is in nowadays. We just reapply every two weeks and it does very little damage to your hair and we can wear colored contacts" Stella stated.

"Ok, but where will we go." Bloom asked.

"I always wanted to go to Italy" Flora stated.

"Italy it is" Bloom said.

"When do we leave" I asked.

"Three days before Baltor comes so in three weeks. I want some more time with Brandon and I think you'll all want some time with your guys before we all leave." Stella said.

"I agree" Tecna said making us all gasp.

"What?" She asked.

"You…you agreed with Stella" Layla gasped making the rest of us laugh.

"Girls get out I want to sleep" I told them.

"Night Musa" chorused through my room before I was engulfed with silence.

Is it a good idea to run away? I don't want to leave I want to stay; I want to be with Riven. Maybe we can go until Baltor is caught. I really don't know what's right or wrong but what I do know is that I'll miss the boys. Just maybe, we can stay.

* * *

I am back. Sorry for the wait just had writers block. But, there's a twist in the story. Do you think they should run away? Tell me what you think! TTFN!


	6. New Names and a New Look

"Flight 426 is now boarding" I intercom boomed.

I looked up at the girls as we headed for the plane. It is 2:30 am; we took the early flight so no one will stop us. We the guys fell asleep we dyed our hair. My hair in now a deep cinnamon color, Bloom has dark brown hair, Layla changed her hair into a light brown, Flora has dark, dark brown hair that looks black from afar, Tecna has red-brown hair and Stella had dark copper hair color. We also had our contacts in my usual deep blue eyes is now hazel, Bloom has brown eyes like Flora, Tecna had green eyes, Layla has gray eyes now and lastly Stella has hazel-green eyes. We all sat down on the plane. As it took off I looked out the window and say my last words in the U.S. _I'll miss you._ After that I closed my eyes and tried to prepare myself for Italy.

"OMIGOD! Girls we are in Italy" Stella shrieked earning some stares.

"Can you please calm down?" Bloom asked her.

"Sorry" She said.

"Come on lets go to our place" Layla said grabbing the bags.

When we arrived at our new house we all ran in. Our own place, exciting. We bought it two weeks before we left and I was finalized over phone last night by Tecna. Bless that smart girl. Since there are only three bedrooms we all share. It's Stella and Bloom, Flora and Layla, lastly Tecna and I share. We had a kitchen that isn't too big or small, it's just right and living room and two bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs. The place was small but cozy. Right now in Italy it's 2:00 pm. Since Italy is six hours ahead right now it's…6:00 am. The boys will be up soon. I wonder how they will react.

~Ding Dong~

The door bell rang. I opened the door and saw a boy and a little girl. The boy had fine looks but not as well as Riven. _Musa shut up he is in a different country. _

"Ciao, siamo i vostri vicini" The boy said happily.

"Sorry i don't speak italian, er english?" I replied.

"Oh, sorry i thought you were italian. I said hello we're your neighbors." He said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said to them.

"I'm Carlo and this is little Rosa my sister" Carlo told me.

"Who's at the door" Floras' soothing voice said behind me with the girls trailing behind her.

"This is Carlo and Rosa his sister" I told them.

"Now that you know our names how 'bout you tell us yours" Carlo told us.

We never thought about what our names would be here. We decided we should use fake names in case Baltor came after us. But, we never came around really choosing what names we will use.

"My name is Cira" Stella told him.

"That's a pretty name. It means sunshine" Rosa said.

"Rosa here knows a lot about name meanings" Carlo explains.

"Well, I'm Adara" Bloom stated.

"That means fire" Rosa exclaimed.

They were picking names that their real names mean. Like Stella means sun and so does Cira. Smart girls.

"Perl" Tecna said.

"Brooke" Layla replied.

"Ivy" Flora sweetly said.

"That means tec, water and flower" Rose named off.

"Hey what about you?" Carlo asked me.

"Yea what about you?" Rosa echoed.

"I'm Rhythm" I said finally said.

"Music" Rosa told me.

"Yup it means music" I replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Carlo said.

"Nice to meet you too" Flora replied as we went back inside.

~ Three Weeks Later~

"We need to go shopping for food and clothes" Layla said which made us all burst out laughing.

"You sound like Stella" Bloom said earning a _hey_ from Stella.

Outside the house we are Rhythm, Ivy, Brooke, Perl, Adara, and Cira but, inside we are still Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Stella.

Bloom POV

We all went out earning hi from everyone. We just moved in three weeks ago and we are already friend with everyone. We even picked up on some italian, we aren't great at speaking it but we aren't that bad.

We went to the clothing stores first. We bought a shirt and shorts. We all worked but, we didn't spend a lot still.

"Hey Adara, look" Stella or Cira said to me.

I went to look at what she was pointing at. I looked thinking it was some purse but I saw the guys.

"Ivy bring the girls over here" I told her.

They came over.

"What?" Layla asked me.

"Look" I said nodding my head in the guys direction.

They froze. I bet the same thoughts are running through their head that ran through mine. The biggest question is how they found us. We covered up our tracks and made sure noone would be able to reconize us. Then suddenly they started walking towards us. Please pass us, please pass us I kept chanting in my head.

"Fai a sapere queste ragazze?" A computer translator said as Sky showed us a picture of us.

"Siamo spiacenti, ma non li so" Flora replied.

"They said that they don't know them" Timmy said after typing on his laptop.

"Ok" Riven said before moving on.

"What did they say?" Stella asked.

"They asked if we knew these girls and since we are the girls i said no" Flora explained.

We looked back at Musa who was still look at Riven who was asking people about us.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No, after seeing him again is just" She trailed off.

"Heartbreaking?" Tecna asked.

"Yea" She replied.

"We all are going through that. Seeing the guy you left right after you fell for him is bring all those emotions" Tecna said.

"Yes it is but, how did they find us?" Stella questioned.

"That is something we need to find out" Layla said smirking.

She walked off to them leaving us baffled. Then she came back with the guys following her.

"What are you doing?" Musa whispered.

"Getting answers" Layla replied.

"We need a place to stay and Brooke told us we can stay your place" Sky said.

"Sure" Flora said unsurely.

"You speak english?" Helia asked.

"Yes, but you asked in itialian so i replied in intialian" Flora said.

"But, all the rooms are filled" Tecna said siding with Musa thinking we should stay away from them.

"We can crash in the living room" Timmy said.

"So what are your names?" Brandon asked.

"I'm Cira, the girl with the dark brown hair is Adara, the girl with the darker brown hair is Ivy, the girl with light brown hair is Brooke, as you already know, the girl with reddish-brown hair is Perl and lastly the girl with deep cinnamon hair is Rhythm." Stella replied as she started walking home with the other girls.

When they arrived the guy sat down.

"Do you guys have bags or anything?" Layla asked.

"There being dropped off so can you give us the address?" Nabu replied to us.

"Yeah is 36 Rosemary Road" Layla told him.

"Nice place you have Adara" Sky said.

"Thank you" I muttered as I went upstairs to collect myself.

Sky POV

"So you guys hungry?" Rhythm inquire.

"No we're fine" Riven said looking intentsly at Rhythm.

"Ok but, I'm going to bed so help yourself if you do get hungry" Rhythm said before turning her back to us going up the stairs.

"There something in her that reminds me of Musa" Riven said.

"What?" I asked him.

"She, all of them actually reminds me of the girls" Riven told us.

"I agree Brooke is like Layla" Nabu agreeing.

"Well, boys lets go to bed and talk in the morning" Brandon said.

"Night" They all chorused.

_  
Sorry about the wait! Please don't be mad and for those who thought that I gave up on this story I will have you know that I will never give up on any of my stories and forced marriage will be updated soon promise. Thanks for reviewing too. TTFN


	7. Idiots

**Timmy POV**

"They are so much like the girls" Brandon muttered.

"Timmy did you find them yet?" Riven huffed at me.

"I am not a computer I can't track six people in five minutes. For all we know only one of them could be hear and the rest could be scattered around the world" I told him.

"They could be but, I highly doubt it. They're like sister and would stick together" Sky said.

"Everyone shut up there coming down" Nabu said hearing footsteps.

"Morning boys" Cira said.

"Morning" We replied.

"What are you doing" Brooke asked.

"Just looking for a hotel" I lied.

"Okay, anyway we're going out" Rhythm told us.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked.

**Musa POV**

"Where are you going?" Riven asked.

God he's like a cop, wait he is a cop.

"Karaoke night at the club" I told them.

"Can we come?" Helia asked.

"Sure" Flora said.

Inwardly groaning we all left and walked to the club.

We listened to people sing some really good others well not so much.

"Rhythm, Adara told us you could sing how about you belt some tunes" Riven said to me.

My eyes widened and I looked to Bloom who just swallowed. They heard me sing before and they would find out.

_Flashback_

"So Musa we heard that you could sing" Brandon said.

"Who told you that" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A certain blonde friend told me" He replied looking right a Stella.

"Fine: but just a little bit of a song." I gave in.

There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born.

Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah! La la la la oh.

"How was it?" I asked as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Amazing Musa, that was amazing" Riven muttered.

"Thanks but, now I'm gunna go to bed now. Goodnight" I told them.

_End of Flashback_

I could sing and they could find out or I could sound and sound horrible. Ah, screw it pride come first.

"Okay but after this girl" I told them.

I gave the girls a look that said that it is time for them to find out. They were going to find out sooner or later. I heard them taking to Timmy about tracking us. I just hope they don't get mad at us for hiding it from us.

"Okay who's next" the MC asked.

I got up and told him my song. I took a deep breath as the song began.

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all of our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason  
I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot  
Half past 10 o'clock  
We don't ever stop  
And we're never gonna change  
Say won't you say forever Stay, If you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street yellin' "kiss my ass"  
I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up

We live like rockstars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are  
I don't think we'll ever change (hell no)They say "just grow up"  
But they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change  
Say, won't you say forever stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Say, won't you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs (Ooooooh)  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk (wow)  
Singing here's to never growing up (here's to never growing up)  
We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" (kiss my ass!)  
I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that (just like that)  
When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Oh, raise your glass and say)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Ladidadida)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (And no, we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up

**Riven POV**

That's her! They are the girls. We are such idiots. I should have seen it earlier. Well, when we go back to their house there is a need for explanation.

Sorry is was so short but, I was to say sorry about the really late update. School got out like a week ago and I have been writing for all my stories but, nothing seems to come out write so that's why it took forever. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and i own nothing. Also the fist song is don't you worry child by Swedtish House Malfia and the second song is play it again by Becky G.


End file.
